Chat drague dur!
by Aelim
Summary: Ficlet pour le défi 1h de avec le YodasGang: 1h dans la vie de Harry et de Pattenrond... Sur le terrain de Quidditch!


**Titre: ****Chat drague dur**

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnage principal: ****Harry/Pattenrond**

**Ratting: ****T**

**Genre: ****Humour**

**Note: ****Sixième contribution au défi du Yoda's gang pour notre série de OS en une page "1h de..." qui décrit une heure dans la vie d'un personnage tiré au sort. J'ai tiré deux personnages (Harry et Pattenrond) et deux contraintes (Sur le terrain de Quidditch et un personnage doit dire "Dumbledore est un peu foufou")**

******Chat drague dur**

Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Après deux heures de recherches intensives avec Hermione (Ron ne voulant pas participer) il avait enfin retrouvé Pattenrond.

Celui-ci gambadait joyeusement sur le terrain de Quidditch, chassant les papillons et urinant sur le gazon. Harry s'approcha doucement du félin orangé qui cessa tout mouvement en apercevant le sorcier.

- Pattenrond... Je t'ai trouvé! Fini de jouer! On rentre au dortoir et puis c'est tout.

Le chat pencha la tête d'un air dubitatif et s'avança vers Harry en ronronnant.

- Noooon! Pas de ronrons! On est sage et on rentre chez sa maman!

Pattenrond reprit son ronronnement de plus belle. Poussant un soupir fatigué le jeune Potter s'assit dans l'herbe à coté du chat.

- Franchement... Tu ne me crée que des ennuis... Tu sais ça?

Demanda Harry. Le chat lui jeta un regard assassin.

- A cause de toi Ron et Hermione se sont disputés!

Un nouveau regard dubitatif lui répondit. Depuis quand les chats avaient un regard dubitatif?

- Bon... D'accord... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est clairement celle de Ron. Mais tu ne fais rien pour qu'il t'apprécie! Je peux comprendre que tu ne l'aime pas... Après tout il veux te voler Hermione mais bon... Essaye de comprendre...

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Demander à un chat d'essayer de comprendre ce que ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrivaient pas à entrevoir... C'était stupide. Quoi que, Pattenrond semblait plus a même de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

- Je t'explique: En fait tu t'es sauvé... Ne recommence plus jamais ça d'ailleurs! Et Hermione s'est inquiétée, et Ron n'en avait rien à faire. J'ai proposé à Hermione de te chercher, j'ai demandé à Ron de nous aider... Et il a refusé, t'a traité de monstre et ils se sont donc disputés. Eh oh! Tu m'écoute?

Le chat était apparemment très occupé à se rouler dans l'herbe humide, le poil hérissé. Il se dressa sur ses pattes et entreprit de se nettoyer derrière les oreilles. Harry poussa un nouveau soupir et reprit

- Soit un peu attentif voyons! Raaah... Je n'ai vraiment personne avec qui discuter dans ces moments là, tu pourrais montrer un peu de compassion! Il y a bien Remus ou Dumbledore qui m'écouteraient sans broncher mais... Tu vois... Dumbledore est un peu foufou... Et Remus... C'est Remus... Je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est un adulte, je ne peux pas tout lui raconter.

Il se redressa, l'air pensif.

- Alors que Dumbledore... Ce n'est pas vraiment comme un adulte... Plutôt comme un enfant d'une centaines d'années mais très sérieux. Et très foufou. Et très intelligent...

Le félin s'assit sur ses genoux en le regardant, l'air faussement intéressé. Il semblait lui dire "oui oui, continue... Ce que tu raconte me passionne... Pa-ssio-nnant!". Alors Harry recommença à parler.

- En fait le problème c'est que je suis un adolescent. J'ai des envies... Mais je ne sais pas comment... Enfin... Voilà quoi... Tu comprends? Comment tu fait toi quand... Enfin...?

Pattenrond se leva prestement et, tout en se cambrant et enfonçant ses griffes dans le sol, se mit à miauler intensément.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, un miaulement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch et un gros chat noir apparu. Il se dirigea droit vers Pattenrond et lui renifla le derrière, puis lui présenta le sien pour qu'il puisse faire de même. Les présentations ainsi faites ils partirent tous deux en direction de la forêt interdite.

Éberlué Harry se leva et jeta un dernier regard en direction de la forêt, là où le chat avait disparu avec son compagnon.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais... Il était désespéré. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours et enfonçant ses mains dans la terre se cambra fortement.

- MIAOUUUUUUUU! MIAOUUUUUUU!

Hurla t'il.

A l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch une voix stupéfaite se fit entendre.

- Potter? Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fait?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry... Apparemment Pattenrond était de très bon conseil...

* * *

Amour

Cœur

Joie

Aelim


End file.
